I'm Thorry
by Random Romantasist 999
Summary: This is set during House of Many Ways. Twinkle discovers a reason to apologize. Pointless, plotless fluffy One-shot. HowlxSophie DUH! .


**Hey everybody!! I would like to dedicate this quite possibly terrible piece of fanfictoin to my newest on-line friend prettyinpinkgal.**

**Prettyinpinkgal-*(waves)***

**It would be most appreciated if my reviews were only constructive, but if they aren't I will survive…**

**Sophie- Please don't flame**

**Calcifer- Yea, that's my job!**

**Howl- *(smacks Calcifer over head and burns hand)* OUCH! And really, don't flame, she drips on Calcifer.**

**Me- -_-**

**Sophie- Anyways, RandomRomantasist doesn't own me, Howl in any shape form or fashion, Calcifer, or anything that is remotely similar to any published text.**

**Me-… Wow, Sophie, you're good at that…**

**Sophie- ^^ On with the story!**

* * *

A young woman with waist length "red-gold" hair sat on a finely made couch while the angelic blonde haired boy next to her doodled.

"Thophie," he said suddenly, looking up from his scribbles.

"Yes, Twinkle?" she responded, absorbed in her sewing.

"Are you mad at me?"

"About what, pray tell?"

"Well for thtarters," Twinkle began, fidgeting nervously, "I brought Morgan instead of thtaying at home."

"That's my own fault, really," Sophie reasoned, finally looking up from the embroidery, "I should have known you wouldn't stay home."

"Well, then I thaid that you couldn't handle this on your own, and I know you can."

"Well, I will admit that was rather rude, but it may wind up not being untrue." Sophie once again began to make her needle fly, but did not remove her gaze from the six year old beside her. Startling both herself and Twinkle, she cried out, "Damnation!" and stuck her now bleeding forefinger in her mouth.

"Sophie what's wrong?" Twinkle demanded his true voice coming out in his worry. He leapt off the couch and began to carefully sweep the castle for magic.

"Twinkle, sit down," Sophie demanded, trying to hide the reddening of her cheeks at the small boy's concern. "I merely pricked my finger."

"Oh, I'm thorry," Twinkle apologized climbing back onto the couch.

"Twinkle, it wasn't your fault, I was the one who wasn't paying attention."

"I meant the other fings," he mumbled, apparently fascinated with his shoes.

"Like what?"

Twinkle took in a deep breath and sighed. "Well, the thtuff I thaid previously, and turning you into a cat."

"Yes, that _was_quite uncalled for," Sophie grumbled, glaring at her pattern from the memory.

"Thorry," Twinkle repeated, wincing beneath his "aunt's" scowl. "I thould apologize for the thtuff I thaid when you first came to the cathle"

Sophie snorted. "So the Horrible Howl, wait even better Terrible Twinkle, is apologizing?"

"Thophie," Twinkle chided, "this is the firtht time since I was originally a child I apologize and you thit there and make fun of me!"

"I'm sorry, Twinkle," she giggled.

"Do you _have_to call me Twinkle when were by ourthelves?"

"When I speak to my husband, I will call him Howl. When I speak to my nephew, I call him Twinkle."

"Fine." Twinkle's scowl melted as he looked up at Sophie and held up his tiny arms for a hug.

Sophie grinned down at her hopeful nephew. "Turn back, and you get a kiss."

Twinkle's eyes immediately got wider at the unexpected promise. His green eyes shone with a clear _"Really?" _Sophie smiled wider and looked back down at her sewing. After a few words of power she dubbed it appropriate and smiled at her flaxen haired green eyed husband.

"Hello, Howl," she smirked at him.

"Hello, Sophie," he impishly grinned, his right hand inching its way towards his wife's knee.

"_Hey!"_Sophie reprimanded, slapping away the hand that was playfully tugging on her skirt.

Irritated at being caught, Howl retracted his hand and sulked. "I changed back," he pouted.

Sophie giggled at her husband's childish behavior. It was hard to believe that this man was a few years her senior. "And I promised you a _kiss_ didn't I?"

"Do I still get that?" he asked, sounding genuinely worried.

"Ye-" Before the word was even completely out of it, her mouth was assaulted by a pair of soft lips.

Just then, a loud knock interrupted them. "Damn it," he growled viciously against her lips.

Sophie giggled and immediately found herself with a "sleeping" Twinkle in her lap, as the newest assistant nursemaid, (with the combined efforts of Morgan and Twinkle they were on their third) Miss Johnson, came in holding a sound asleep Morgan.

"Oh thank goodness," the tired girl sighed when she spied the "napping" child in Sophie's lap. "They're both asleep." As quickly as she could, without being conspicuous, Miss Johnson turned and scampered out of the room.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Sophie looked down at Twinkle disapprovingly. "You do realize you can't continue to scare off your nursemaids."

"Oh well," he shrugged, settling down for a real nap. "I always hated that thilly nurthemaid."

_**Fin.**_ _

* * *

_

**A/N Hooray!!! Review!!! That is all!!!**

**TTFN(Tata For Now)**

**RandomRomantasist999**


End file.
